


Let The River Wash Over You

by Velvet_Cosplays



Series: SatBK Oneshots [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Peaceful fluff/slice of life, Shakespearean English - Freeform, Shakespearean Speech, i really like to describe water, river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Cosplays/pseuds/Velvet_Cosplays
Summary: Lancelot finds solace in a river flowing from the mountains, hidden away in dense forests. It reminds him of a calmer time, one long gone. It's... a peaceful quiet and a calming chill.It's a nice contrast to the fiery personality of the knight beside him.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Lancelot (Sonic and the Black Knight)
Series: SatBK Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114991
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Let The River Wash Over You

The chilled river flowed down from the mountains, lapping over rocks and worn away roots beneath the clear surface, the sunlight reflecting off its rippling surface as it swept away the leaves that would sometimes fall into it from the rustling trees, gracefully whisking them off to who knows where.

An armored, black-furred paw interrupted the river's flow, changing course around it and enveloping the blackened steel as red eyes watched it. A soft sigh joined the gentle breeze as Lancelot's tensions were swept away by the water seeping through his armor.

He pulled his hand up, discarding his gauntlets and shoes, setting them aside along with his chestplate and helmet. It was a solitary place, one that was difficult to find to anyone not raised by the water itself. 

He set his hand back into the water, running the short claws on the tips of his fingers over the surface before submerging his hand once more, cupping it and bringing it back to the surface, then up to his muzzle and taking a sip. It was a nice change from the heat of battle and his armor on his shoulders, and combined with his black fur, the sun liked to beat down upon him particularly harshly. 

It tasted much more earthy and pure than the stuff pulled from the wells, untainted by old buckets and uncleaned bowls. He would bottle it up if he could, but it would never be the same as it was in this serene little place in the world. In a land where everything seemed to fall apart and he was doomed to serve a corrupt king, it felt like this place was... untouched. It was safe.

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply and letting out a peaceful sigh as he laid down in the grass, turning his tan muzzle to the sky as the rays of sunlight that would get through danced over him, letting him feel a fleeting heat before refreshing shade again.

Footsteps nearby made his ears flick up, forcing him to sit up with a gasp, turning his head wildly as his peace was shattered, reaching for the steel sword he had been using for his weapon since Arondight was taken from him by the knight that fought so well, yet refused to take his life as the inferior one.

The glint of steel caught his eye as his ears pinned back and he jumped to his feet, visor no longer able to hide his fear as a sword coated in a red liquid came toward him, his own sword being used to block on reflex.

The unknown enemy managed to hook his sword on the other's guard, then twisted it forcefully out of his hand, sending it flying and stabbing itself into the river's shallow banks. 

"Hey, chill! It's me, Sonic." The originally-unknown assailant spoke, Lancelot's heart beginning to slow and his brain beginning to function again, soon identifying that yes, this was indeed Sonic, the squire who never seemed to sheath his sword for some reason.

"Had you not frightened me, I would have broken thy head." Lancelot threatened as he sat back down at the abrupt drop into the river. It wasn't very tall, but it was noticeable at least. "I know, I know- just-... oh, hey, where are we anyway? I didn't expect to see you here, so this is gotta be special, right?" Sonic asked as he sat beside him, scooping up some of the water to wash his sword, Caliburn's, blade of the now-recognizable fruit juice. He can't believe that scared him so much...

"...a river. Heart can only name thee that tongue can'not. It recommends itself a sweet remembrance only hath the fairy's dreams may possess." Lancelot hummed softly, standing up again and staring into the transparent water that would shimmer blindingly and darken the rocks below as it flowed. 

"So it's a river that's really special to you?" Sonic asked, jolting when Lancelot suddenly lept from the banks and into the water, diving with practiced ease, swimming to his sword below the water and only coming up for air once he had gotten to it, drenched fur sticking to him and making his upward quills droop with water. He took a breath as he pulled the sword from the riverbed, diving below with it in hand once again, surfacing beside Sonic and setting his sword with the rest of his armor. 

"So for thou art, may it be." Lancelot hummed, shaking some of the water off with a calm expression in his eyes, the mountain chill rushing through him. "...neat?" Sonic asked, kicking his feet absently off the banks, splashing them against the water. Some droplets hit his thin-furred arms, giving him a start once again. "Geez, that's cold! How can you swim in that stuff?" He asked, confused. 

"A chill upon my pelts is a welcome relief from harness and steel, tis a truth that lays blame upon me naught." Lancelot gave a small shrug, diving below the surface again to dip his head. "I guess so?" Sonic tilted his head, still barely understanding Lancelot. 

"...thou travels amongst this land bring thee to destinations thou shalt not come hitherto," Lancelot warned. "it may earn trouble'd remarks from those who be too strong for you to drape the blood of across thy blade like an Arabian silk along 't Majesty's bed, 'sir'." 

"Y'know I have no idea what you're saying, right?" 

"...do not fight those you cannot win against." Lancelot spoke slowly, trying to copy the knave's style of speech in hopes of getting understood. 

Sonic blinked, eyes sparkling as he realized Lancelot tried to step out of his comfort zone to make sure he could warn Sonic to keep him safe. The river's chill was nothing compared to the warmth that spread through his chest, realizing exactly how much the knight cared. "...I- thank you." He hummed, a grin emerging on his face. 

"Go forth, slay the tyrant." Lancelot encouraged, climbing out of the river, water dripping off his quills. "May Chaos be with ye." 

Sonic smiled wider, then nodded, grabbing Caliburn from next to him and standing up, preparing himself for a moment before taking off toward the fields, the next step in his journey.

Lancelot watched him leave, the ghost of a smile on his face as he shook off, beginning to put his armor back on. No matter how much the water cooled him, his heart burned from the encounter with the knight-in-training.

It was something more than the rush of combat. It was something more than the excitement of a worthy rival. It was... wonderful.


End file.
